


This Is all your Fault!

by The_Amazing_Multifandom



Series: We Can't Do Anything Without Interruptions [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys wearing some sexy lace, Cock rings are mentioned, Haechan has a kink for Renjun calling him Baobei, Hyungs are mentioned but i dont remember who, I suck at tagging, Jaemin needs some work though Jeno got him whipped, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Chenle and Jisung, Multi, Oppa Kink, Renjun and Jaemin might be subs but they sure know how to be doms to!, Renjun is in charge lets be honest, Renjun is scared of Kun Umma, Shameless Smut, jisung is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amazing_Multifandom/pseuds/The_Amazing_Multifandom
Summary: Renjun and Jaemin feel the need to teach their  boyfriends a lesson for making them jealous and mad but Jisung ruined it.





	This Is all your Fault!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly It took me way to long to write this I'm sorry!!!!
> 
> I wrote another story not related to this series instead and I neglected this one.
> 
> But read at your own risk look at the tags and don't come at me in the comment section about stupid shit they are all 18. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!  
> or not, It's up to you I really don't care... but I really do though so really enjoy

Haechan and Jeno had the same blush adorning their cheeks. Both thinking about what had happened that led them in this position, kneeling on the floor naked with their hands tied behind thir backs. Impatient for some relief they shifted their hips around hoping for any kind of pleasure. After a couple of minutes Haechan groaned in frustration.

" This is all your fault. You made me do this Jeno, you made me want you." 

" Wait what the fuck. I didn't do anything you were the one that started it." 

" No, you started it! You just had to go to the gym with Mark and Lucas gain some muscles and be all sexy. If I'm being honest it's just plain rude." Jeno opened his mouth to reply but the sound of the door opened made him close it again. The door shut with an audible click, and both boys held their breath. They could hear soft thump of footsteps walking across the carpeted floor. They tried to figure out were the footsteps were headed. Haechan gasped slightly as he felt someone behind him but continued to hear footsteps.

" I can see why they were all over each other. Fuck, they look so good Renjun." 

" Yes but they are bad boys and have been lying to us." Both boys gasped as their blindfolded were suddenly ripped off. They blinked their eyes rapidly a few times to try adjust and focus in light. Once they were done they locked eyes with each other before looking at the person behind them. Renjun chuckled as he watched the expression change from shock to pure lust on Jeno's face. He guessed Haechan had the same reaction too because, Jaemin bit his lip blushing while his eyes seemed to glaze in submission behind Jeno. 

They moved to stand and face their boyfriends giving them an even better view of those attire. Renjun had an all pink sheer lace garter belt with matching panties and stockings. Jaemin wore the same thing but in white. 

" When the hell did you get those" Haechan groaned out. Tilting his head to get a good look at Renjun, who smirked before bending down to eye level.

" Do you like it baobei?" Renjun whispered looking straight into Haechan's eyes before turning look at Jaemin, practically putting his ass in Haechan's face as he did so. 

" We ordered these online a few weeks ago. We wanted to surprise you Oppa but, you guys haven't been behaving. I guess we'll just have to go find someone else who will be good for us, right?" Jaemin said stroking Jeno's hair.

" I think we should after all the trouble we went through to get these."

"Mine, you are mine, only mine"Jeno and Haechan simultaneously growled while glaring at their boyfriends. 

Renjun slowly walked over to Jaemin, pulling him close once he was within arms reach. Moving them in the bed so that they could be seen clearly by both boyfriends, Renjun wrapped his arms around Jaemin and whispered in his ear. 

"Let's show them that we can have fun without them too." Jaemin smiled before kissing Renjun.

\----------

"JiJi pay attention to me! You said we were going to cuddle all day today and so far you've only been playing games!" 

"Ah Chenle I told you give me a second I'm almost done with this game." Chenle tried to latch on to his boyfriend's arm only to be pushed aside. Pouting he gets up from the couch and walk to Jisungs's room. Jisung looks from the tv to his boyfriends retreating back twice before going after his boyfriend. 

"LeLe wait!" Chenle sat down angrily on the bed facing away from Jisung.

"No Jisung leave me alone and go play your video games. I can see that doing that is more important than spending time with your boyfriend." His eyes widened hearing his real name. He scrunched up his face in determination before wrapping himself around his boyfriend. 

"Damn I really fucked up Lele I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted now get off of me."

" Well since my apology didnt work there's only one way to fix this."

"Wha-!" Chenle really didn't expect for Jisung to pin him against the bed and Kiss him but he's not going to complain.

\-------

Jaemin was beginning to wonder if this punishment was really only for Jeno and Donghyuck. Renjun made sure they were being watched by the two boys on the floor and it was beginning to make Jaemin ache with want and need. 

"Please I-I need ah please!"

"What do you want Jaemin? You want to get fucked?" Renjun sounded way more out together than he looked. Sweat dripping down his face, rosy cheek, and eyes slightly glazed over. He didn't even bother to take off their panties as he fingered both of them. He smirked when he received a moan from all three boys. Pulling his hands away much to Jaemin's dismay he got up and walked over to the closet. Making sure to bend over just right he retrieved their secret box. 

" I want to get fucked too Nana. I'm guessing you want that too oppa because I know baobei does." Renjun set down the box before slowly circling Haechan. Jaemin who had been trying to catch his breath soon did the same to Jeno. After about a minute they each grabbed something from the box. Nether of them noticed the smirks on their boyfriends faces or the fabric that was around their wrist on the floor. 

" Even though I'm going to sit on u your cock you're still the one getting fucked. However, this is still a punishment so neither of you get to come." Renjun pushed Haechan to lie down before showing him what's in his hand. He glanced over at Jaemin to see him doing the same. 

" To make sure that you don't we will put these on you." Jaemin giggled as he watched Jeno's eyes go wide at the sight of the cock ring. All to excited they went to put on the rings but within a matter of seconds they were face down ass up on the floor, the cock rings practically thrown across the room. 

"Well as much as it was hot to see you take control it's my turn now baby." Haechan whispered into Renjun's ear. He earned a small whimper in return as he pushed his fingers inside him.

"All that teasing you did hmm you're going to pay for that Nana." Jeno smirked feeling Jaemin shudder beneath him as he licked with his rim. Haechan and Jeno looked at each other and pushed inside of their boyfriends.

"Baobei!" 

"Oppa!"

Renjun and Jaemin threw their heads back moaning in unison. Jeno shifted slightly hitting Jaemin's prostate, causing him to grab Renjun. Renjun pulled Jaemin into a kiss, which really was mostly just them moaning into each others mouth. Looking at the sight before him Haechan started thrusting harder and faster.

"Who's getting fucked now Injunnie?" 

"Please I-"

*Bang Bang Bang*

Everything was quickly put to a stop as everyone scrambled to put some clothes on. Jaemin nearly had a heart attack when he heard Jisung's voice come from the wall.

"Hyungs! Hyungs! Chenle and I are home or did you forget?"

Renjun froze and looked at the wall mortified. Quickly replacing his lingerie for normal clothing he flung open the door and ran out followed by Jaemin into Jisung's room next door. He stopped and looked right at Chenle with wide eyes.

"Please don't tell Kun-ge!"

"Don't tell Kun-ge what?" Renjun and Jaemin turned around to see not only Kun but Jeno, Taeyong, Doyoung, Johnny, Jaehyun and Taeil behind them. and Haechan walked out his room looked at his hyungs before turning right back around.

"We are not going to here the end of this shit!" Haechan screamed earning him a shocked gasp from Taeyong.

"Excuse me Haechan watch your mouth and explain to me what happened."

**Author's Note:**

> I just earned myself a one way ticket to hell but I'm not complaining! 
> 
> See you in the next one!


End file.
